Wings Under The Orange Sky
by Kiseki Honorenji
Summary: Ketika cinta diumpamakan sebuah sayap, mereka pun bertemu. SakuraxSyaoran
1. Chapter 1 : Cinta seperti sayap

**WINGS UNDER THE ORANGE SKY**

Story by Kiseki Honorenji

Characters by clamp

Halo saya Kiseki Honorenji. Ini fanfic pertama saya jadi bahasanya masih amburadul (?) saya memilih fandom cardcaptor sakura karena memang itu manga yang paling saya sukai. dan juga untuk menyambut sequel terbaru ccs yaitu, Cardcaptor sakura: Cleard card arc :) Mohon kritik dan sarannya. Terimakasih. Selamat membaca.

"lagi – lagi ditolak.." hela nafas Sakura yang terlihat murung setelah keluar dari sebuah gedung perusahaan penerbit bernama _Rodansha._

Perusahaan tersebut sangat terkenal karena menerbitkan berbagai cerita dalam bentuk manga dan tentunya akan jadi menjadi manga yang terkenal di masyarakat. Tidak sembarangan orang bisa memasukkan ceritanya ke perusahan tersebut.

Sakura menghela nafas beberapa kali, ini kesekian kalinya gadis bersurai coklat karamel ini ditolak. Karyanya tidak pernah dianggap baik menurut sang editor.

"apakah tidak ada kesempatan untukku?" sembari menggenggam kalung berliontin sayapnya dengan erat dan menatap langit yang menggelap dengan awan tebal.

Langit meng-abu tidak terlihat secercah cahayapun. awanpun menebal menggelap. Angin berhembus berbisik 'akan turun hujan' kepada penghuni muka bumi. Tampak orang – orang mulai mencari tempat berteduh sesegera mungkin. Ramalan cuaca hari ini mengatakan akan turun hujan lebat yang cukup lama.

Tess..

Setetes hujan jatuh tepat pada pipinya. Segera kaki gadis bermanik emerald itu berlari mencari tempat berteduh. Terlihat sebuah cafe indoor di ujung jalan, sakura pun memutuskan untuk berteduh di dalam. Tangannya yang agak kotor karena noda hitam tinta saat mengerjakan beta membuka pintu toko.

"Selamat datang.." terdengar sambutan dari seseorang di dalam dengan memakai seragam maid yang sangat manis. Gadis maid itu bersurai hitam panjang dan terlihat seusia dengan Sakura.

"Tomoyo" ujar Sakura terkejut dengan matanya yang membulat sempurna.

Rupanya gadis maid itu adalah sahabatnya saat SD. Ia pindah ke London karena mengikuti orang tuanya yang harus bekerja disana setelah lulus SD. Mereka sering surat menyurat tapi sakura sangat tidak menyangka kalau tomoyo sedang ada di Tomoeda.

" _aaa_.. sakura aku sangat senang bertemu denganmu. Aku benar – benar merindukanmu" ucap tomoyo yang langsung memeluk Sakura dengan erat.

"kenapa kau bekerja disini? Padahal kau kan-

"ssstt... jangan keras – keras nanti aku ketahuan. aku ini sedang menyamar" bisik tomoyo

"he!? Menyamar? Untuk apa kau meyamar _begini_?" Tanya Sakura dengan nada pelan agar tidak ada yang mendengarnya.

"hanya iseng _tehee_.. jangan bilang siapa – siapa ya? terutama keluargaku"

Sakura menghela nafas,

"baiklah, aku tidak akan bilang siapa - siapa"

" _Hehe_... terimakasih sakura. Kalau begitu nona, silahkan duduk di sebelah sini" ujar tomoyo yang melanjutkan penyamarannya menjadi gadis pelayan.

"tomoyo benar – benar hebat. Walaupun hanya menyamar tetapi dengan mudah ia berperan sebagai pelayan yang manis disini" batinnya.

Lagi, manik emeraldnya meredup perlahan berkaca seperti permata dan raut wajahnya kembali murung sembari melihat draft bertuliskan 'Sayap di bawah Bintang' yang beberapa waktu lalu ditolak oleh editornya. Tangan kurusnya sesegera mungkin mengusap airmatanya sebelum orang lain menyadari.

Cerita yang sakura angkat menceritakan seorang siswi SMA yang selalu berkerja keras bertahan hidup sendirian di tengah kota yang tidak pernah tidur. Siswi itu diberi nama Tsubasa. Gadis itu digambarkan bersurai karamel pendek dengan iris emerald. Kenyataan pahit yaitu bahwasanya Tsubasa tidak pernah mengingat orang tuanya ataupun masa kecilnya sebelum beranjak SD. Yang ia tahu hanya kalung berbentuk sayap yang ia yakini itu sepeninggal orang tuanya. Namun setelah ditelusuri Tsubasa adalah seorang pewaris tahta kerajaan dari dimensi lain yang terpental ke dimensi lain dan membuatnya lupa akan jati dirinya. Manga Oneshot bergenre Shoujo, Supranatural ini dianggap belum menarik menurut Yamazaki yang notabene editor Sakura.

Sebenarnya, cerita tersebut berdasarkan kehidupan yang benar-benar dialami Sakura. Karakter Tsubasa pun digambarkan seperti Sakura. Hanya bagian pewaris tahta dimensi lain itulah yang berdasarkan hasil imajinasinya.

 **FLASHBACK**

"menurutku masih belum.." ujar Yamazaki

"b-begitu ya" jawab Sakura. Terlihat sekali raut wajah murungnya menandakan dia sangat terpukul

"kenapa kau tidak mengikuti nasehatku, kinomoto san. Sudah berkali-kali kukatakan, kau harus menyisipkan kisah romantis dalam karakter utama agar terlihat hidup" keluh Yamazaki.

"T-tapi aku sudah menyisipkannya sesuai permintaanmmu"

"tapi ini masih belum cukup kinomoto san, kau seperti belum pernah jatuh cinta sekalipun"

"m-memang belum pernah" iris emeraldnya beralih pandangan

"he? Jadi benar kau..?" tanyanya tidak percaya.

Aneh sekali, untuk pertama kalinya pria berusia 26 tahun itu mendengar ada remaja yang belum pernah merasakan jatuh cinta. Dari semua manga yang pernah diajukan sakura, tidak ada satupun dari manga tersebut yang mengandung kisah cinta yang memenuhi kriteria. Sakura hanya membuat si karakter utama bertemu laki-laki lalu berpacaran lalu menikah tanpa ada lagi unsur tambahan yang menarik.

"ah bagaimana ya? Aku sendiri jadi bingung" menggaruk kepalanya

"m-maafkan aku. Aku akan merubahnya. Bagaimana kalau aku membuat manga komedi saja? Aku cukup lucu untuk membuat yang seperti itu. Jadi aku tidak perlu menulis cerita roma..." kalimatnya pun terpotong.

"tidak bisa!" tegas yamazaki sembari menyilangkan tangannya.

"aku tidak bisa menyia-nyiakan bakat yang kau miliki dalam membuat manga yang serius seperti shoujo, action atau supranatural. Kau tidak cocok untuk membuat manga gag (komedi)."

Gadis bermarga kinomoto itu hanya bisa menghela napas kemudian terdiam

"begini saja,.." tiba2 yamazaki memegang pundak sakura.

"kau boleh kembali lagi ke sini ketika kau sudah menyukai seseorang, kau mengerti kan?" yamazaki pun tersenyum penuh arti dibalik kata-katanya.

"h-he!? APA!?" teriak sakura terkejut hingga satu ruangan memperhatikan mereka berdua.

"yah kalau sudah mengerti aku harus pergi sekarang. Sampai ketemu lagi, nona kinomoto" mengedipkan matanya dan melangkah pergi.

 **NORMAL POV**

"Cinta? itu apa _sih_?" lirihnya

"Cinta itu..." bisik seseorang tepat ditelinganya dengan tiba-tiba

" _hoee_... ternyata tomoyo. _Mou_ ~ jangan mengangetkanku seperti itu" ujar pipinya menggembung hingga memerah seperti kentang rebus.

Tak kuasa tomoyo menahan tawanya, gadis beriris violet itu tertawa dengan gelinya. Seperti ada yang menggelitik.

" _mou~_ hentikan itu tomoyo" keluhnya

"ah ya.. maaf maaf.." tomoyo menghela nafas sejenak akan rasa ingin tertawanya memudar sementara.

"shiftku sudah selesai. Jadi sakura bisa menceritakannya sekarang. Jadi baiklah, aku ingin tanya tadi mengapa sakura mengatakan sesuatu tentang cinta?" tanya tomoyo sembari duduk dihadapan sakura.

Sakura terdiam sejenak, akhirnya perlahan mulai menceritakan apa yang terjadi sebelumnya bersama editor Yamazaki. Singkat cerita...

"jadi begitu rupanya" ucap tomoyo. Sakura hanya megangguk membenarkan.

"kalau begitu, menurut sakura cinta itu apa?" lanjut tomoyo.

"hmmm.. seperti menyukai seseorang yang dekat dengan kita" ujar gadis bersurai karamel itu dengan polosnya.

"apa benar demikian? Kalau begitu berarti sakura chan jatuh cinta padaku" tomoyo terkekeh manis.

"cinta itu bukan seperti yang sakura chan pikirkan. Sakura chan harus bisa membedakan antara suka dan cinta. Kedua kata terkesan sama tapi sebenarnya memiliki makna yang berbeda. Mengerti?" lanjut tomoyo menarik hidung sakura.

"auu! T-tomoyo hentikan" sembari memegang hidungnya.

Gadis bersurai panjang lebat yang dikenal sebagai putri dari sebuah klan yang cukup berpengaruh dikota bernama Daidouji itu tersenyum menatap sakura.

"Sakura, Cinta itu... Rasa ingin selalu bersama dengan orang yang kita cintai. Terkadang juga dadamu akan sakit sampai ingin menangis namun kau tidak membenci rasa sakit itu. Rasa ingin selalu bersama dengan orang yang kita cintai. kita akan sering memikirkannya.. Cinta juga... seperti sayap" ujar tomoyo

"sayap?" gumam sakura masih menatap.

"benar, seperti sayap. Tidak hanya bisa membawamu terbang tinggi tapi sayap juga hangat, lembut, putih, suci juga..." sejenak tomoyo diam dan memegang kedua tangan kecil sakura. Iris emerald Sakura menatap dengan serius menunggu lanjutan kalimat dari tomoyo.

"juga... melindungi seseorang yang ingin dilindunginya"

Mereka hanyut dalam diam dan saling menatap. Manik mereka masing – masing bertemu. Seketika hati sakura yang semula redup menjadi terang kembali seperti sihir. Tomoyo seperti memberi mantra penghilang gundah. Sejak kecil tomoyo memang satu-satunya orang yang mengerti sakura. Selalu ada cara untuk menenangkan hati sakura.

"mungkin sekarang sakura chan belum menemukan orang itu. Tapi suatu saat orang itu akan menghampirimu. cinta itu datang tanpa diduga. Bisa saja hanya dengan pandangan pertama atau pertemuan kembali setelah sekian lama. Kita tidak pernah tau"

"begitu ya? Cinta itu seperti itu ya?" batin sakura masih sedikit ragu

"sakura tidak perlu memaksa untuk mengerti sekarang. Sakura chan akan segera mengerti jika waktunya tiba" jelasnya dengan penuh ketenangan

" begitu ya, Terima kasih tomoyo"

Sakura sedikit tenang walaupun dalam hatinya masih penuh dengan pertanyaan. Tapi sakura merasa kalau tomoyo merupakan orang yang tepat untuk mendengarkan curahan hatinya sekarang ini. Rasa terima kasih tertulis jelas pada raut wajah merona sakura.

 **SAKURA POV**

Aku melangkah berjalan keluar dari cafe. kudapati hujan yang telah berhenti dan jalan yang basah karenanya. Langit jingga sore hari menemaniku menelusuri jalan trotoar kota yang padat ini bersama orang – orang dari berbagai arah menuju tujuan mereka masing – masing.

Seketika langkahku terhenti. Iris emerald ku yang tidak sanggup menahan diri untuk tidak menatap langit indah setelah hujan. Langit jingga begitu menawan hati, langit jingga yang diselimuti awan tipis. Awan tipis itu membentang dengan lembut di atas langit. Begitu hangat, lembut, putih dan... melindungi.

"mirip seperti..." gumam kuterhenti

"seperti sayap"

Kelopak mata terbuka lebar. Begitu terkejutnya diriku. Bagaimana bisa seseorang bisa mengatakan sesuatu yang ingin aku katakan. Pandangan beralih melihat seseorang didepanku. Seorang pria bersurai coklat walnut. Iris ambernya yang ikut menatap langit jingga seperti menyatu dengan. Angin bertiup lembut melambaikan daun juga rambut kami. Aku tidak bisa melepaskan pandanganku terhadapnya.

"benar, kan?" lanjut pria itu. Iris ambernya berbalik menatapku. Ia tersenyum padaku

Bibirkut tidak berkutik. Tubuhku serasa mematung. Mataku tidak berkedip. Aku hanya teringat yang diucapkan tomoyo.

Cinta itu datang tanpa di duga...

 **BERSAMBUNG**


	2. Chapter 2 : who is he? part I

Chapter 2: Who is he?

Kalimat itu terus terngiang – ngiang dikepalaku. Aku tidak pernah merasa seperti ini sebelumnya. Mengapa jantungku...

"hei, kau tidak apa-apa?" Pria itu menepuk pundakku. Terkejutlah aku seperti terbangun dari mimpi.

"eh apa?" ternyata... ini bukan mimpi

"aku tanya kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya pria itu lagi.

"a-aku tidak apa-apa"

"bagus kalau begitu. Aku sedikit khawatir tiba-tiba kau mematung. aku takut kau tidak bernafas. itu berbahaya"

"maaf, maafkan aku. Aku sudah mengkhawatirkanmu." aku pun membungkuk.

"tidak perlu minta maaf segala, lagipula aku juga yang salah karena aku tidak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan kalian barusan" ia menyeringai.

"eh? Mendengar apa?"

"cinta itu seperti sayap" pria itu beralih memandang langit.

"mendiang orang tuaku juga berkata demikian" lanjut pria itu lagi

Mendiang orang tua? Dia tidak memiliki orang tua sepertiku?

"ah maaf aku jadi bercerita masalah pribadi _begini_ " pria itu memegang tengkuknya.

"tidak apa – apa itu bukan masalah besar, kok. O-oh iya, siapa namamu?"

Mengapa bibirku malah menanyakan namanya? Seperti meluncur kenapa bibirku begerak sendiri? hoeeeee.. aku terlanjur bertanya.

Pria itu tersenyum menatapku, "Syaoran Li"

"syaoran li? Aku sakura Kinomoto" kembali membungkuk

"salam kenal, sakura"

Sakura? Dia memanggilku sakura? d-dia langsung memanggil nama depanku. Wajahku memerah seperti kepiting rebus. untuk pertama kalinya seorang pria memanggil nama depanku kecuali kakek.

" _etto_.. nama yang jarang ya"

"aku bukan berasal dari kota ini. Aku baru tiba kemarin"

"he begitu ya. Kalau begitu salam kenal, li"

"panggil syaoran saja"

"kalau begitu syaoran"

oh tuhan, rasa gugup ini tidak mau pergi.

tampak pria itu beberapa kali melihat arlojinya,

"Aku harus pergi sekarang. Kalau begitu sampai jumpa lagi, sakura" tangannya melambai

"ah iya sampai jumpa"

Syaoran berjalan menjauh hingga tidak terlihat lagi olehku. Tadi dia mengucapkan sampai jumpa 'lagi'.

Lagi? Apa aku boleh berharap seperti ini?

Badanku otomatis merebah di tempat tidur apartemen. Apartemen yang paling murah untuk apartemen yang dekat dengan stasiun menurutku. Belum sempat dirapihkan setelah membuat _name_ semalam suntuk. Namun, tetap ditolak.

"aku lelah sekali"

Seketika terpintas di pikiranku kejadian hari ini.

"hari ini benar-benar hari yang panjang" gumamku

...

 **NORMAL POV**

Kriiiiiinngggg

Lonceng jam weker kamar berbunyi. Menggema seisi kamar apartemen kecil 3x3 meter yang hanya ditinggali seorang gadis saja.

"berisik sekali sih" keluh sakura. Visual samar melihat angka pada jam digital tersebut. Pukul 8.00

"hoeee aku kesiangan lagi" teriak sakura bergegas beranjak dari tempat tidur.

Rekor terbaru terpecahkan untuk hari ini. Hanya 15 menit untuk bersiap-siap.

"kakek aku berangkat _dulu_ " sakura membungkuk kepada sebuah foto yang terpampang di atas lemari kecilnya. Sebuah foto bahagia seorang gadis kecil beriris emerald yang dipeluk seorang kakek tua yang juga tengah tersenyum bahagia. Benar, gadis kecil itu adalah sakura dan kakeknya namun, kakek tua didalam foto itu bukan kakek kandung sakura melainkan kakek yang membesarkan sakura dengan penuh cinta sehingga sakura menjadi gadis yang kuat.

 **FLASHBACK**

Wajah yang penuh dengan coret warna-warna krayon. Tangannya menggenggam kuat krayon berwarna jingga yang siap mewarnai tembok gang sempit gelap tanpa rasa gusar.

Pria tua itu melihat coretan tembok yang dibuat gadis berumur 5 tahun itu.

"lukisan yang indah" pria itu pun melukis senyum dibibirnya.

"ini ada di mimpi indahku"

"begitu ya, ayah ibumu pasti menyukainya" jawab pria itu lagi dengan suara yang terdengar letih

"ayah ibu?" Gumam gadis itu terlihat bingung

Terheran kakek yang memiliki nama takahiro kinomoto itu.

"ayah ibumu mana?"

Gadis itu hanya diam dalam bisu. Seperti tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Terbaca sekali dia tidak menemukan jawaban yang tepat didalam pikirannya. Tangan kakek tua renta itu perlahan mengusap kepala gadis bersurai coklat caramel itu.

"Siapa namamu gadis manis?"

"…sakura"

 **NORMAL POV**

Klik..

Pintu apartemen dikuncinya dan bergegas menggoes sepeda secepat kilat. Sepeda yang dipinjamkan pemilik apartemen untuk sakura.

Sebelum memakai sepeda, sakura sangat handal dalam menggunakan _Roller Blade_ namun sayangnya, roller blade kesayangan yang didapatnya dari penjualan lukisannya saat SMA dulu. Sedari dulu sakura sangat gemar melukis. Perasaan hatinya saat melukis tersimpan di lukisan buatannya. Tiada seorangpun yang tidak tergerak hatinya ketika melihat lukisan tersebut. Mereka hanyut dengan lembutnya seperti mimpi. Kenyataannya, sakura memang selalu melukis mimpi indahnya kedalam setiap lukisan. Tetapi semenjak lulus SMA, sakura memutuskan untuk beralih menggambar manga. Ia tergerak untuk menggambar manga karena menurutnya dapat menciptakan cerita untuk mimpi-mimpi indahnya dengan sedikit tambahan imajinasi. Sakura yakin akan menghidupkan mimpinya itu. Termasuk flying wings yang ia ajukan kemarin. Itu merupakan gabungan kisah nyata, mimpi dan imajinasinya.

" _Osh…_ Semangat Sakura!"

Untungnya langit senin pagi juga mendukung sakura sepenuh hati. Matahari memancar indah awan-awan putih tipis melukis langit biru pagi ini. Angin berbisik mendorong sakura untuk lebih semangat. Pekerjaan paruh waktunya sebagai pelayan restoran cepat saji dari hari senin hingga kamis tidak boleh dilewatkan. Apalagi hari ini hari gajian. Makin membuat gadis beriris emerald itu tidak sabar hari ini cepat selesai.

"hufft.. aku tepat waktu" hela nafasnya terengah-engah di depan papan restoran cepat saji bertuliskan _Wcdonald_.

"big chicken burger 1 dan cola size medium. Tunggu sebentar ya" ujar sakura di balik meja kasir menghadapi pemesanan pelanggan yang mengantri di tengah hari untuk makan siang.

Sibuk menghadapi pelanggan pada siang hari pada malam hari dan waktu tidak bekerja dimanfaatkan untuk menggambar manganya.

"syukurlah. 10 menit lagi shiftku selesai" gumamku sembari melihat arloji.

"hei! kita bertemu lagi"

 **SAKURA POV**

Suara itu.. terdengar familiar

aku terhenti sesaat melihat arlojiku. Langsung aku mendongak menatap orang didepanku. pria yang kukenal kemarin. dia memakai jaket _varsity_ abu-abu berlengan putih.

d-dia!

"selamat malam" sontak aku menyapanya sembari membungkuk sopan.

Oh tuhan kenapa gugup ini kembali.

"kau tidak perlu sopan seperti itu padaku" pria itu menyeringai.

"kau s-syaoran benar kan?"

" _yep._. Aku senang kau mengingatku"

Aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Tiba-tiba pikiranku kosong. hoee canggung sekali.

"a-ah iya kau mau pesan apa?" hanya itu yang terlintas dipikiranku saat ini

Iris amber syaoran satu persatu melihat menu yang ada tepat di atas meja kasir. Entah kenapa aku terpaku pada mata itu. Begitu… indah

"tolong 2 cheese burger, 2 cola size medium dan dibawa pulang" ujar syaoran dengan jelas

"baik kuulangi 2 cheese burger dan 2 cola size medium. Totalnya 150 ribu rupiah."

Terlihat pria yang kira-kira sepantaran denganku itu mengeluarkan uang dari sebuah dompet kulit. Kemudian memberikan uangnya padaku.

Eh tunggu ada sesuatu.

Sepucuk surat?

"aku tunggu di stasiun Tomoeda pukul 8pm"

Pukul 8 berarti 30 menit lagi. Aku menatap syaoran penuh tanya sembari memberi pesanannya.

dari tatapanku menyiratkan, "kau serius?"

Syaoran hanya mengedipkan matanya dan tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya dan melangkah keluar

"terimakasih ya" ucap pria bersurai coklat itu.

"Hah? apa maksudnya?" gumamku

"Berarti dia memang… hoeee apa yang akan dia lakukan? Dan aku harus apa nanti?" riuh pikiranku.

aku berjalan membawa sepedaku menelusuri jalan kota dimalam hari. syukurlah tidak terlalu gelap karena lampu toko disepanjang jalan ke stasiun.

"sakura!"

Seorang pria yang familiar memanggilku dekat pintu masuk stasiun.

Aku bergegas menghampirinya

"kau telat 5 menit" goda syaoran

"m-maaf tadi aku.. anu.." lagi-lagi sakura kehilangan katat

"kau ini lucu sekali ya. Jangan terlalu menganggap serius. Ini untukmu" Syaoran tidak kuasa menahan tawanya kemudia member sakura burger dan cola yang ia beli tadi.

"tidak usah. Aku tidak lapar" ujar sakura

Krrrkkkk…

Terdengar suara yang seharusnya tidak berbunyi saat- saat genting seperti ini. hoeee memalukan.

" hahaha sepertinya perutmu tidak sependapat denganmu, sakura." godanya

"Ambillah aku sengaja membeli lebih untukmu"

Ah jadi begitu rupanya. aku saja sulit menghabiskan 2 cheese burger sendirian. ditambah lagi 2 cola. aku tidak sanggup

"ngomong-ngomong, aku minta maaf sekali lagi soal kemarin" ujar pria disebelahku

"eh?"

"aku tidak sengaja mendengar pembicaraanmu dengan gadis pelayan itu"

 _"_ tidak usah dipikirkan. kau kan sudah minta maaf. lagipula itu bukan hal yang penting _"_

aku bermaksud menghiburnya namun...

malah aku yang merasa sedih. hanya bisa tertunduk memegang erat liontin sayap kesayanganku.

"tapi raut wajahmu berbeda dengan yang kau katakan"

Aku sadar ditatapnya, namun aku kejadian itu jauh menyakitiku. dalam diam teringat kejadian menyedihkan itu lagi.

Terasa seseorang mencubit pipiku,

"a-auu" sontakku langsung menatapnya.

"sakura!"

"iya" jawabku reflek dengan lantang

pria itu melukis senyum dibibirnnya. mata ambernya menatap jauh ke dalam diriku.

aku... tidak bisa bernafas.

"tersenyumlah, kalau kau sedih seperti itu aku tidak akan segan mencubit pipimu seperti tadi"

Perasaan apa ini? Mataku terbelalak kaget mendengarnya. Jantungku tiada henti berhenti berdegup kencang. Perasaan yang begitu… kurindukan.

"semangat ya! jangan mau kalah"

buukk..

dia menepuk punggungku. entah kenapa timbul perasaan hangat. aku kembali bersemangat.

"umm.. terimakasih" aku pun membalas senyumnya.

Syaoran menghela nafas lega.

"liontin yang indah ya" ujar syaoran membuka pembicaraan

"ini? Liontin ini sudah ada sebelum aku lupa ingatan"

"kau? Lupa ingatan?"

Aku mengangguk, "aku bertemu kakek angkatku saat aku mencorat-coret di sebuah tembok gang sempit. Waktu itu umurku 3 tahun. saat itu liontin itu sudah ada padaku"

"Apa kau tidak ingat siapa yang memberikan liontin itu?"

Aku hanya menggeleng dan kembali terdiam.

"begitu ya"

Mereka terdiam beberapa saat. Suasana berubah canggung.

"sudah malam. Akan ku antar kau pulang"ujar syaoran sembari sedikit meregangkan otot-ototnya

"t-tidak usah. Kau langsung pulang saja. Lagipula aku membawa sepeda"

"kalau begitu…" seketika syaoran merampas sepeda sakura dan menaikinya.

"naiklah!"

Hoeee… aku dibonceng bisa-bisa dia mendengar degup jantungku ini. Degup jantungku belum mereda juga.

"nanti kalau ada polisi bisa kena tegur"

"kalau begitu, kita harus cepat sampai sebelum ditegur" syaoran melukis senyum khasnya lagi.

Aku hanya bisa pasrah. Mudah-mudahan jantungku mereda atau setidaknya tidak terdengar olehnya.

Perlahan syaoran mengayuh sepeda itu. Sepanjang jalan kami mengobrol asyik dan tanpa sadar sudah sampai di apartemenku.

Aneh, aku samasekali tidak memberi instruksi arah. Tapi kenapa dia tau apartemenku. Jangan-jangan dia STALKER?

Aku perlahan turun dari sepeda dan segera mengambil sepeda itu.

"terimakasih sudah mengantarku, syaoran"

"tidak masalah." Balas pria yang mengantarku itu.

Wussh..

Apa itu? Sesuatu tertancap di tanah.

"a-anak panah?" mataku terbelalak

"sakura, hati-hati!" teriak syaoran mulai waspada dengan sekitar

Siinggg…

Seseorang melesat dengan sangat cepat dengan sebilah pedang, namun, pedang itu berhasil ditahan oleh dengan sesuatu dari tangan syaoran.

p-pedang? Syaoran memegang sebuah pedang? Tanyaku dalam hati.

Iris emeraldku tidak memalingkan pandangan dari syaoran. Banyak pertanyaan menghantuiku tapi pertanyaan besarku hanya satu.

Syaoran siapa kau sebenarnya?

Sinnggg….

Szzz…..

Wuushhh….

Singg…

Suara pedang beradu bersaut-sautan. Mereka begitu cepat, sampai-sampai aku tidak bisa melihat sosok gelap berjubah orang yang menyerang kami.

Swing…

Pedang milik sosok gelap itu terhempas dari genggaman.

Husssshhhh.

Secepat angin, pedang hijau berukir rubi hampir menggores leher sosok gelap itu.

"siapa yang mengirimmu?" teriak syaoran

"kau pikir aku akan mengatakannya. Jangan menghalangiku, Syaoran Li" ujar sosok berjubah itu kemudian melesat menyerang. Orang itu ditutupi jubah hitam dengan tanda bulan pada bagian belakang jubah itu. wajahna tidak terlihat. hanya terlihat mulutnya saat berbicara .

dan lagi, orang itu mengenal syaoran. Siapa sebenarnya orang ini?

yang terpenting. Syaoran dalam bahaya.

"ckkk.. takkan kubiarkan kau mengganggu putri sakura!" ujar syaoran dengan lantang

Putri sakura? Siapa itu?

Apakah yang dimaksud itu… aku?

Aku seorang putri?

"yang benar saja.." orang berjubah hitam itu melesat mengambil pedangnya yang terhempas.

Sraggg..

Syaoran terhempas hingga memecahkan kaca display dibelakangnya. Pecahan tajam berhamburan melukai syaoran.

"syaoran!" teriakku yang sangat panik

"apa yang kau lakukan pada syaoran?"

"aku hanya muak padanya. Nah, putri kau ikutlah denganku"

Graaab…

Tanganku dicengkram. Cengkeramannya kuat sekali. Aku tak kuasa untuk melepasnya

Batinku berteriak.

syaoran tolong aku!

"Raitei Shorai!"

Seketika kilat menyambar orang berjubah itu. Kilatan itu begitu kuat dan dapat menyengat apa saja didekatnya.

Kilat itu… keluar dari pedang syaoran. melihat pantulan kilat di bola mata amber syaoran.

Seiring kilat itu berhenti, begitu pula dengan orang berjubah itu. Dia menghilang dalam sekejap. Aku masih tidak dapat mempercayai apa yang kulihat.

Syaoran menatapku dan berjalan menghampiri. Kami berdua hanyut dalam diam.

 **NORMAL POV**

Pria pemilik nama Syaoran Li itu tiba-tiba berutut dihadapan sakura.

"e-etto.. apa yang kau lakukan syaoran? berdirilah" ujar sakura kebingungan

"maaf menunggu lama….. tuan putri" satu kalimat yang diucapkannya dengan begitu jelas dan lantang.

"a-apa?"

 **BERSAMBUNG**


	3. Chapter 3 who is he? part II

Who is he? part II

...

Lagi-lagi dia mengucapkan hal aneh lagi. Dia bilang tuan putri. Mungkin kepalanya terbentur disuatu tempat. Ada yang salah dengan jalan pikirannya. Bagaimana seorang gadis sebatang kara menjadi tuan putri.

"tuan putri, apa kau baik-baik saja?" posisi berlutut sempurna, syaoran sama sekali tidak menatap gadis dihadapannya

"a-aku baik-baik saja" ujar sakura. raut wajahnya yang begitu kebingungan dan terkejut. Batinnya masih riuh.

"daripada mengkhawatirkanku, kau harusnya mengkhawatirkan dirimu sendiri. kau terluka parah" lanjut sakura.

batinnya begitu riuh. Tapi riuh batinnya dikalahkan kekhawatirannya terhadap syaoran. luka disekujur tubuh pria dihadapannya itu. ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk menanyakan hal macam-macam pada syaoran.

bukkk..

pria yang baru dikenal sakura itu runtuh dari posisinya. Matanya terpejam dan tidak sadarkan diri.

"syaoran.. syaoran.. bertahanlah. Syaoran" sakura berteriak. Sakura terus mengguncang pria itu.

...

 **SYAORAN POV**

"i-ini dimana?" gumamku. Begitu asingnya ruangan ini. semuanya putih dan tempatku berbaring ini bukan kamarku.

"urghh.. kepalaku sakit sekali. Tapi tanganku kiriku.. mengapa hangat?" batinku.

"p-putri sakura.." ujarku spontan. Gadis itu tertidur menggenggam tanganku.

"dia pasti sangat lelah sekarang" batinku lagi. Aku menatapnya tertidur dengan nyenyak seperti itu. aku yakin dia pasti terkejut dengan kejadian hari ini.

"sakura.." gumamku pelan. Gadis ini terlihat begitu kesepian.

"syaoran, aku mohon jangan perlakukanku seperti tuan putri karena syaoran adalah orang yang berharga untukku dan tetaplah disisiku!" terbersit secercah ingatanku akan seorang gadis mungil yang begitu kukenal. Satu-satunya temanku.

"kau juga berharga untukku" gumamku. aku menatapnya tertidur. Rambut karamelnya begitu lembut kuusap. Hatiku ringan. Akhirnya aku menemukannya. Dia disampingku sekarang. Aku disisimu putri seperti janjiku 13 tahun lalu.

 **NORMAL POV**

"kau sudah sadar rupanya. Mau kuambilkan air?" sakura mengusap matanya yang baru saja terbangun. Perlahan bangkit dari tidurnya.

Syaoran mengangguk, "maaf merepotkan"

Surrrr...

Bunyi aliran air dispenser disebelah tempat tidur. Mereka hanyut dalam diam.

"minumlah" ujar sakura sembari memberi syaoran gelas berisi air.

"terimakasih" syaoran pun meneguk air itu.

"ehm.. ngomong-ngomong sepertinya kita hanya berdua saja" goda syaoran mencairkan suasana dengan menyeringai.

"k-kau benar" syaoran selalu membuat sakura berakhir dengan tersipu.

"ano.. syaoran saat insiden itu, kau memangggilku tuan putri." Sakura membuka pembicaraan. Semalam merupakan insiden yang aneh menurut gadis itu.

"kau pasti begitu penasaran ya?" tanya syaoran. dia memalingkan wajahnya. Ia menahan untuk tidak bercerita.

"mungkin jika aku ceritakan sekarang, kau pasti tidak percaya atau bahkan menyebutku gila." Syaoran menyeringai tapi yang dikatakannya pasti terjadi.

"tidak apa-apa. Aku siap" sakura menghela nafasnya sejenak.

"sakura.. ah maksudku, tuan putri adalah seorang putri di sebuah kerajaan dari dimensi yang jauh. kami menyebutnya. 'skyring'"

"skyring?" kembali pria yang sedang berbaring itu menyebut 'tuan putri'

Syaoran mengangguk, "10 tahun yang lalu, putri kami telah hilang. Selama 10 tahun kami mencarinya ke berbagai dimensi dan sekarang kami menemukannya. Dia disini di Tomoeda." Jelas syaoran dengan teliti.

"Tunggu, 10 tahun yang lalu? 10 tahun yang lalu tidak terjadi apa-apa padaku. Kau pasti salah orang" ujar sakura terlihat tidak baca.

"distorsi waktu antar dimensi penyebabnya. Adanya pergeseran waktu antara di Tomoeda dan Skyring sehingga membuat waktu mundur 7 tahun di Tomoeda. Tidak hanya waktu saja, tapi fisikmu juga kembali 7 tahun ke belakang. Kau bilang kau ditemukan saat umur 3 tahun, jika di skyring itu sudah 10 tahun. Persis usia putri kami yang hilang." Lanjut syaoran

"tidak mungkin" gumam sakura

"benar kan? Kau pasti tidak percaya" ujar syaoran mencoba tersenyum.

"kalungmu itu hanya dimiliki oleh anggota kerajaan skyring" syaoran menunjuk liontin sayap yang dikenakan sakura.

"k-kalung ini?" tanya sakura terkejut

Syaoran mengangguk "sementara ini hanya itu yang bisa kujelaskan. Semua yang kuceritakan adalah benar." Ujar syaoran meyakinkan.

"mulai sekarang aku akan memanggilmu tuan putri, seperti yang kulakukan di Skyring" ujar syaoran lagi.

Terbesit di benak syaoran secercah ingatan.

 **FLASHBACK**

"aku akan mencari yang mulia putri. Mohon izinmu, yang mulia" izinku kepada yang mulia raja fujitaka.

Kerajaan Skyring begitu makmur karena teknologinya yang maju pesat karena dapat membuat alat yang dapat membuat seseorang bisa membuat bepergian antar dimensi atau biasa disebut _dimension_ gate. 10 tahun lamanya sang putri hilang karena terhempas distorsi waktu antar dimensi akibat kerusakan yang diperbuat _dimension gate_ itu sendiri. selama itu pula mereka terus mencari putri mereka yang hilang dan pada akhirnya mereka menyerah. Mereka pun menonaktifkan _dimension gate_.

"kau masih begitu muda, syaoran. apa yang bisa kau lakukan?" ujar yang mulia raja.

Raja yang begitu hangat dan sangat memperhatikan rakyatnya. Raja sangat mengenal syaoran dan ayahnya yang sangat setia pada kerajaan. Bahkan sudah menganggap syaoran anak sendiri. walaupun syaoran merupakan orang paling jenius yang pernah dimiliki kerajaan skyring, Kekhawatiran raja terhadap bahaya keikutsertaannya mencari putri tidak bisa dipungkiri.

"aku sudah berjanji padanya. Sekalipun yang mulia melarangku. Akan kucari.. akan terus kucari sampai ketemu" ujarku dengan lantang.

 **NORMAL POV**

"Tidak mau!" teriak sakura dengan lantang.

"eh? Mengapa?"

"syaoran harus memanggil namaku dan juga kau harus bersikap biasa padaku. Aku ingin kau bersikap saat pertama kali bertemu. T-tuan putri terdengar aneh jika kau memanggilku demikian" pinta sakura

"Sakura.. panggil aku sakura" ujarnya dengan pelan. Sakura tersipu saat mengatakannya. Pipinya merona pandangannya beralih dari syaoran. Manis sekali

 _"syaoran, aku mohon jangan perlakukanku seperti tuan putri"_ Terbersit secercah ingatan syaoran

"tuan putri, aku senang... kau tidak berubah sedikitpun" batin pria itu

"baiklah dengan senang hati, sakura"

...

 **BERSAMBUNG**

terimakasih teman-teman yang sudah membaca dan memberi review di 'wings under the orange sky'. kali ini mohon maaf karena chapternya sedikit. sekali lagi mohon kritik dan saran dari teman-teman.

salam KisekiHonorenji


End file.
